


The logical Icarus

by bemboo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemboo/pseuds/bemboo
Summary: Spock's logical expression of love
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 35





	The logical Icarus

"Oh, Spock. You're reading an unbecoming book. Isn't that an old myth of the Earth?" 

Spock looks at Kirk who is approaching him for a moment. But he quickly turns his eyes. Like Kirk said, The Vulcan Man holds a book full of all sorts of illogical stories.

"It's just a study of the emotional events that happened in Earth's literature."

Spock speaks quietly. There's no deep speech about emotions, fortunately. He just finished his words. Kirk thinks that Spock has recently been avoiding him for some reason. So he talks about what myth Spock is reading to relieve some discomfort. 

The part that Spock is reading is the story of Icarus. Icarus. He could fly with wings, but he flew too high because of his own greed and arrogance. Eventually, he approaches the sun too close and his wings melt and fall. 

It's a story that is quite disturbing to Kirk.  
Fall. Only the one that goes up falls. Whether arrogant or not, the important thing is they are going up. There is no sky or ground in the universe, but Kirk thinks of himself falling - like a fool he thought. 

Where is my position? Am I going up? 

he thinks. He has achieved the things that fit his position. One thing he hasn't achieved is love. But if he is too greedy about love despite his well-established position, he will surely fall. Such fear blocked Kirk's mouth. 

Therefore, Kirk asks only what Spock thinks about the Icarus, not Kirk's own thought. That's because he dosen't want to reveal his mind at all. Spock criticizes Icarus that humans sometimes drive themselves into danger with illogical behaviors. Icarus act dangerously even when he is warned not to go too high.  
Kirk seems to have hit the nail on the head of those criticism.  
Be careful if we know the result. That's the lesson.

Spock closes the book, saying break time will be over soon. Kirk wants some more time, though that doesn't make any difference. 

At that moment, Spock says.

"If there is something merited enough to ignore the danger, It can sometimes be logical for someone to act dangerous even though they know the risks."

Kirk slowly nods his head. Words carry on.

"Something that turns illogical into logical, can be emotional stuff, like love, can't it?"

Spock ends his speech calmly.

"So I think I'm going to be a logical Icarus about you. "

At this point, Kirk's secret trouble is now over. 

*******

It's working time, Spock returns to his seat on time as usual. In contrast, late Captain smiles while thinking several times. 

Oh, yes. They were both Icarus.


End file.
